Numerous types of promotional signs have been developed over the years to attract consumer's attention to a seller's product and/or service. These have included neon lighted signs, plaques and billboards with movable parts, electronic signs with alternating bulbs for the appearance of moving text, three dimensional articles which are stationary or revolve and the like.
New advertising items are continuously being developed to attract customers. The most successful generally include a display which is easy to maintain but provides either movement or light to catch a viewer's attention. However, different arrangements of parts, including movable parts and lighting provide varying results.